


Connverse Drabble

by quietmillennial



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Massage, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmillennial/pseuds/quietmillennial
Summary: Just some tooth rotting fluff. Ignore me.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Connverse Drabble

Connie uttered a sad, tired explicative as she face planted into hers and Steven's bed. The soft patterns of guitar strums stopped and a soft knock against the wall signaled her to Steven's movement. Soft, heavy steps padded around the room as he vacated the window sill where he sat.

Connie didn't jump when his large hand ran up and down her back. She melted into the firm, loving touch. She turned and laid on her back to look at his sympathetic eyes as her back loudly cracked. She tried to smile, but as exhausted as she was, it slipped into an aching grimace.

"Long day?" he asked. He couldn't help but grin as she glared. "Dumb question, I know. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. Why is it that all the humanity people claim to have seems to go away when they walk into a store?"

Steven grimaced slightly at the acid in her tone. "I'm sorry."

Connie sighed. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't take it out on you."

"You can't take it out on the people who deserve it."

"Yeah," said Connie, "but it's my job to put up with it."

She sat up with another pop of her back and leaned against his large form, resting in the soft warmth. Steven wrapped her up in his arms. "I love you," he said softly.

Connie nuzzled into his shoulder. "I love you, too." She looked up to smile at him. But seeing the concern and love in his eyes, she cupped his cheek in a tender gesture. His eyes glittered as he lowered his face to hers, kissed her warmly. As he tried to pull away, she anchored him with her hand and deepened the kiss, humming softly.

Steven smiled knowingly. He knew exactly what she was hoping for. But as his blood began to buzz, he chastised himself. He knew she probably wasn't going to feel great in the morning, if they were going for their usual routine. As he felt her arms wrap around his neck, he pulled her down to lay against him. Connie stared at him somewhat nervously as he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly. He smiled sweetly. "Nothing, hon. I just want to make sure you're comfortable. Are you sure you want to do this now? I don't think it's going to help your current dilemma."

Connie was about to object, but stopped herself as she felt the muscles of her shoulder constrict painfully. She very nearly whimpered. Within a second, Steven had her against him, rubbing her back soothing. A soft hush slipped easily from him, as she immediately melted against the gentle, expert force working against the aches.

"Don't get me wrong," said Steven playfully, "I still want to hold you and make you feel good. I just think this makes more sense.

Connie giggled with genuine amusement. "You won't hear me complaining," she assured. Steven grinned.

. . .

Within a half hour, the couple settled restfully. Connie's left ear pressed against the soft beat of his heart. "I love you so much," she said sleepily. Steven loosened his fingers from her wild hair, releasing a content sigh. “I love you, too.”

Connie closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep as Steven’s soft snores lulled her there.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at quietmillenial on tumblr.


End file.
